World of War
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Ikuto is the leader of the Midnight Dream guild. What happens when Amu see's Ikuto in pain. Will she help? THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE WEREWOLF STORIES (Lol)
1. Midnight Dream

Neko: :3…

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Neko: :3…

Ikuto: ….Another story…

Neko: FUCK YES! AND IT'S RATED M MUHAHAHA

Ikuto: And…

Amu and Ikuto: Cue Facepalm… (Facepalm)

Neko: Well I wanna try out how I do with fight scenes. I got the idea from looking through some good ol World of Warcraft Images :D

Ikuto: Woah woah woah woah woah! WAIT! You mean… Blizzard's World of Warcraft?

Neko: …Yeah…

Ikuto: As in.. WoW?

Neko: (Smile grows bigger) Yeah…

Neko and Ikuto: NIGHT ELF DRUID WOOT WOOT!

Amu: o.o…. Forever alone, anyway Neko does not own Shugo Chara! or World of Warcraft. She wishes though-

Neko: BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE NO FUCKING PANDAS!

Ikuto: IKR :P

.

A/N: Another story Neko? Yes. Another story. Did I mention it's rated M. I just wanna see how well I do with fighting scenes. You can say it's um… One sec…

(Goes outside of bedroom)

Neko: YO DAKOTA!

Dakota: WHAT NEKO I'MMA MAKIN SPAGHETTI!

Neko: (Luigi) LOTSA SPAGHETTI! Anyway what's it called when you just wanna write random stuff or something and see if it's good?

Dakota: …A drabble?

Neko: THANKS! (Runs back to bedroom)

A/N (CONTINUE): I'm just drabbling that's all! (Cue Facepalm) Hehehe, I know you guys can't get enough of me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this awful 'drabble' and tell me what you think of it. I INTRODUCE MY 8TH SHUGO CHARA STORY! World of War!

.

It was a moonlit night and rustling was heard.

"The beast is among us again…" one of the men screamed.

"What will we do!" a woman yelled with a young child in her arms.

"Only one thing we can do, we must end this! They aren't human!" the mayor yelled. Everyone cheered.

"Kill the beast! Kill the monsters! They don't belong near humans!" unknown to them, a pair of yellow eyes shown in the bushes. Immediately it ran.

A breeze picked up and azure hair tousled in the wind. Eyes of ocean blue reflected the moon's rays. His ears perked up shallow breathing and slowly the beast turned to find a man with spiky midnight hair.

"My lord, the humans are trying to be rid of us. What shall we do?" the cobalt haired man smirked.

"Let them come… Also, call in my dear friends." The beast with yellow eyes like a cat shone.

"As you wish." And with that he disappeared. The man's smirk grew wider.

"Humans. So foolish." He slowly shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Do not worry Elune, the humans will not be harmed as badly as you think." He spook to the wind as it pushed through his hair.

.

Men with torches, pitchforks, and other weapons ran into the woods. Flames danced easily in the night showing them the way to the one they were looking for.

"I heard he was a beast who ate children at night." One of the men muttered quietly.

"I heard he spoke of a person named Elune? What is an Elune?" another with a gruff voice mumbled.

"Half of the things you speak of are correct mortals…" both of the men turn to see a pair of light blue eyes that shone. Everyone stepped back. "Eating children is not one of them. That would be my job!"

"A-are you the beast they call… a king?" The man chuckled, violet hair swishing back and forth.

"No you petty humans I am not. That you are speaking of is the Druid. His ability to be with nature is quiet beautiful. I, my dear friends, am dead." Suddenly, an army of the dead rose behind the violet haired man. Eyes of the men widened in horror and fear as the fledglings arouse from the ground. One by one, they all screamed into the night. From afar, the blue haired man could hear limbs being ripped and screams of agony.

"See Elune, I said I wouldn't hurt them. Much…" he heard leaves crunch behind him and a smile formed onto the druids face.

"Nagihiko, my dear friend…" he turned to see an axe below his throat. The druid's smile did not falter as the violet haired man smiled back, the axe not leaving his throat.

"Where is Rima." The violet haired man demanded. The druid smiled and with a flick of his wrist, a blonde petite girl came out. She was covered in robes of dreamcloth. A very rare and expensive type of silk.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko yelled and the beautiful blonde smiled at her love. She ran over and hugged the man.

"Now now death knight, mage." The druid softly said. The two looked and bowed on the ground. "Where is Yoru…" the druid mumbled.

"We do not know your majesty…" the two mumbled. The man sighed and looked up at the moon.

"It is fine. He will show soon. Maybe in three, two, one." Quicker than the eye, a man appeared behind the druid who only smirked. A dagger to the lord's throat. Nagihiko and Rima both made a move towards the two but the druid held up his hand.

"Hello master." The man said. The druid smirked and suddenly vanished. Everyone stared in confusion until a staff was infront of the rogues own throat.

"What the-" he was cut off with a hand over the rogues mouth and a whisper to the ear.

"I win young one." The druid chuckled while the rogue frowned. "Nice try though Yoru."

Yoru's frown turned into a smile. "The duo are coming soon." And then they turned around to find a tiny brunette, a man with emerald shining hair and finally to the left was a giant red and black monster with an axe.

Everyone glared at the monster except for Ikuto just nodded.

"Felguard…" Nagihiko mumbled under his breath. Yaya giggled and hugged the giant demon that smiled, well tried to, and hugged back.

Everyone knew why Nagihiko hated Felguards.

_(Flashback)_

"_Yo Kairi!" Nagihiko said as he walked up to the emerald haired man. He set down his Black Book and took off his glasses to clean them up a bit._

"_What is it now Fujisaki-san?" the warlock asked putting back on his specs._

"_Let's duel!" Nagihiko cheered. So the two got prepared._

"_You guys be gentle now ok?" the druid said softly. Both of the men nodded._

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_FIGHT!" the druid yelled and fight they did. Kairi casted many curses and spells causing Nagi to go through serious pain. Man, can that stupid clothed warlock run!_

"_Why you running Kairi?" Nagihiko yelled and finally got tired. He stuck his hand in the ground and suddenly, a giant hand made entirely out of darkness and shadows grabbed Kairi's leg._

"_W-what?" Kairi yelled as he was being dragged towards Nagihiko._

"_DEATH GRIP!" Nagihiko screamed and slammed the axe down towards Kairi. Luckily, the man dodged with a turn and got up._

"_I summon thee for acquaintance! FELGUARD!" A massive black and red giant fell to the ground._

"_Master…" the thing wheezed and stood up. It must have been seven feet tall, maybe more. Nagihiko stared in shock. This thing was a foot taller than him at least! Not to mention, the damn thing's axe was bigger than the death knight's._

"_W-what the fu-" before Nagihiko could say anything else the monster's axe slammed forward and Nagihiko had to deflect it._

"_Damn it!" he screamed as he was knocked back. The axe was just above his face and about to go down-_

_SLICE!_

_Nagihiko looked to see a giant purple and blue tree infront of him. The axe was in the trees hands, almost like he was praying and holding the scythe at the same time._

"_Enough…" the tree murmured and pushed away the Felguard. Kairi smirked and applauded. The Felguard was known for its strength and for the man's master, it was most expected._

_The tree turned back to a normal human with blue hair and smiled at Nagihiko._

"_Nice job Nagi…"_

(Present)

The Felguard and Nagihiko could only glare at each other while the others sighed.

"Almost everyone is here… One more. He should be coming right about-" the druid murmured. And just as he predicted, he quickly moved to the right and a large sword was slammed where the druid was instead.

"Nice try Kukai." The man with spiky brown hair smirked. His green emerald eyes shining with admiration.

"Always able to dodge my holy attacks teach. I'm impressed." The druid could only smirk back.

"How have you been doing my friend." The druid asked while the brown haired man tried to retrieve his sword from the concrete sword.

"Been! Better!" the paladin struggled with the sword while everyone laughed quietly. Sighing at his apprentice's trouble, he shooed the paladin away and lifted the sword from the stone pathway himself. He tossed the sword to his friend who tried to catch it with one hand but, completely missed.

'Some paladin he is…' the druid thought to himself with a sigh.

.

Everyone crowded around in a circle while the druid climbed up the platform.

"Shaman?" He asked.

"Here!" Yaya piped up.

"Warlock."

"Here." Kairi murmured.

"Paladin."

"Here!" Kukai cheered.

"Mage."

"Here." Rima quietly whispered.

"Death Knight."

"Here." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"Rogue?"

"Here…" Yoru mumbled with a pout.

"Good everyone is here then…" the druid turned to moon and smiled. Then he suddenly heard a whimper. Everyone turned their heads and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ikuto." Yoru smirked. "You have company." The druid turned towards the brown haired man and showed his large teeth. Instantly the man turned into a large black bear. Decorated with strange ornaments and purple, blue, and white tattoos. He roared with glee as he ripped the man to shreds with his claws and fangs.

Strands of raw human flesh dangled from the bears giant jaws as he walked up the concrete stairs. One by one, the people from each class bowed before the man they call their king. Slowly the bear changed into a large midnight blue cat. The head in his jaws dropped to the center of the floor as the beast smiled. He looked up to the sky and finally, with a deep breath. The cat let out a giant roar, letting everyone in this world know, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, druid and leader of the Midnight Dream, ruled this part of the world.

.

A little girl with pink hair was running through the midnight cobble stone streets. She walked into the house where a woman with blonde pigtails was cooking some vegetable stew, humming a beautiful melody that she would sing to her at night.

"Ah! Hello Priestess Utau!" the little girl cheered. The priestess turned around and smiled at her assistant.

"Hello there Amu." She bent down and kissed the girls forehead. "Dinner is finished!" she stated and Amu clapped her hands.

She set out the bowls, silverware, set down the pot of soup and finally sat down. They bowed and said their prayers before finally eating.

Amu told her assistant about the day she had with the boys in her village. She was always very animated with everything. Crying, pouting, smiling, it was adorable.

Utau sighed to herself. You should expect no more from a ten year old.

"Amu." The priestess started as the pinkette looked up at her, golden eyes full of curiosity. "You know how you are ten now correct?" the pinkette nodded, urging her to continue. "Well, you have shown me that you could be responsible, you have a great soul. Very kind and generous I might add. So I was simply wondering… Would you like me to finally teach you how to be a priest-" before Utau could get the words out of her mouth Amu bolted for the door. She opened it fully wide and screamed.

"I'M GOING TO BE A PRIESTEST! WOO HOOO!" She danced around cheering and full of happiness. Utau sighed and saw the girl's soul dance with true enthusiasm. Utau finally calmed the girl down and got her to go to her room. With a peck on the cheek little Amu went up to her room. Utau sighed and proceeded cleaning up the house.

"I swear, my little sister is nuts sometimes." Utau sighed as she watched the pinkette run up the stairs.

.

Amu plopped down on her bed of straw silk and sighed. She then climbed ontop of it and opened her window. Their house was a tiny cottage and didn't have very much. Amu was always grateful for everything, especially nature. She had wanted to be a druid but, being a priestess is fun as well. A priestess.

Amu looked up at the sky and heard a loud roar. Amu's entire body froze and she began to wonder.

"What was that?" she mumbled to herself. She looked left and right outside but didn't hear anything else. She looked back up into the sky just in time to see a shooting star.

"A wish!" Amu whispered. "I wish to be the best priestess. Afterwards, I want to be able to help people. Forever!"

Why was she simply wishing on a star. As if it would ever come true. However, you never know, dreams can come true. Amu simply shrugged off her thoughts and went to sleep, her mind racing of how amazing her first day as a priest would be.

.

Everyone had left after the meeting and went home. Ikuto stayed where he was. Everywhere was his home. He was a traveler. He looked at the man's head he tore off and smirked. He looked over the cliff and saw the never ending dark ocean water. He turned towards the head and kicked it over the cliff, hearing a plop in the water. He laughed darkly and proceeded to walk away until he saw a shooting star.

"A wish…" Ikuto whispered. "I wish to find the best priestess. Afterwards, I want her to be able to stay with us. Forever." He smiled softly to himself.

"A priestess… One day…" and with that he walked away into the forest to try and find a comfortable tree to sleep in.

.

Neko: TADA :D

Ikuto: Damn. Why is it so dark!

Amu: YEAH! And why am I always so young :P

Neko: Because.

Ikuto and Amu: Because?

Neko: ….Because :3

Ikuto and Amu: (Face palm)

Neko: I like this story and I'mma continue whether you review or not! But, if you do, it will be uploaded faster :D

Ikuto: (High-fives Amu)

Amu: (Misses on accident and falls on the floor)

Neko: …Ouch…

Ikuto: (Facepalm)

(LATER)

Amu: (Sitting on Ikuto's lap holding an icepack on her forehead) R.R.E Ow…

Ikuto: Well stop pushing on it…

Neko: o.o…

Mxa: (Mxa walks in and sees the two.) …

Neko and Mxa: DAWWW

Ikuto: NO!

Neko and Mxa: (Pout)

Neko: I don't own MissXAmulet by the way :D She's just a really cool author I know.

Mxa: o.O?

Neko: Also, if you've never played World of Warcraft before… YOU LIKE TOTALLY SHOULD! Unless you have a lot of work or school work or something. Cause then it gets really addictive and you can't stop. Only play till like 85 though. PANDAS SUCK!

Anyway R.R.E and have a nice day :)


	2. A Faithful Encounter

Neko: Hey guys! DID YOU KNOW THERE IS THIS AWESOME GAME ON ANDROID AND- AND IT'S AMAZING!

Ikuto and Amu: o.o…. What is it?

Neko: Not trying to spam or anything but, it's called like… Fashion Story Carnival? I think so… ANYWAY IF YOU GUYS HAVE AN ANDROID (If not, I'm sorry. I'm broke and can't buy you a phone D:) YOU SHOULD T-O-T-A-L-L-Y ADD ME :D My StormID: Nekozrule (OF COURSE xD)

Ikuto: What does this have to do with… us?

Amu: (Waiting and tapping her foot glaring at me) And aren't you supposed to be working on that thing your boss gave you?

Neko: ….I don't own Shugo Chara?

Ikuto and Amu: (Nod heads) Fair enough…

.

Blue hair swished as the man walked through the afternoon busy streets of the village, Seiyo. He stopped infront of a fruit stand and picked up an apple. He smelled it and smiled in satisfactory, putting it in his basket and giving the man his money. That's when he heard it.

"Stop it!" screamed a female voice. The azure haired man slowly crept and saw a blonde boy kicking a poor, defenseless murloc. The man growled in anger as he saw the blonde boy laughing and then he saw an odd looking girl. She had hair that was pulled back in a ponytail but, its color is what shocked him by far, the most. It was pink!

"Tadase!" the pink haired girl yelled with a red face as the boy finally stopped kicking it.

"Warriors need to finish off these vile creatures Amu! Why can't you understand? We fight these things for experience. Why not simply start young!" and with that he resumed kicking the innocent fish like creature.

"TADASE STOP!" and that's when Tadase's foot was caught in mid-air by a certain man with a brown cloak on.

"I highly suggest that you stop this imposturous gag you are committing." He stated coldly while the kid called Tadase tried to balance on one foot. However, unlucky for him, the hooded man pushed away the child's leg and he fell into a pile of horse manure. Amu couldn't help it and began giggling uncontrollably.

The man looked at the beautiful pinkette as she laughed with a giant smile on her face. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had porcelain skin that seemed so smooth to the touch, colored hair that reminded him of the nature's strawberries, and even sun shined color eyes that were full of gratitude, kindness, and curiosity of her savior.

The hooded figure was tall and seemed pretty lean, all you could see were tattered cloths and a hidden dagger. Amu looked up at the man with eyes of wonder and true happiness. They both stared at each other until Amu remembered the murloc. She went over to the poor thing and stroked it.

"Are you ok? I hope so! I'm going to call you… Paddle? Yeah? That sounds nice right? You should thank that nice man right there. He saved you!" she continued talking to the thing almost like it was a human and this shocked the man to the core. Finally he regained his stature and walked over to the fished creature and the beauty before him. He bent down low to the ground and his hands suddenly grew green. Amu stared at him in shock until she realized he was healing the fish with nature.

"Y-you… You're a druid aren't you…" she mumbled quietly. The hooded figure nodded slowly, impressed how this child could easily tell just by his magic. The murloc slowly opened its eyes and stood up rather quickly.

"ARHHAURGHLRGHLRH" the thing gurgled and Amu couldn't help it but laugh.

"I-it's adorable!" she said wiping tears from her eyes. The man smiled and shooed the murloc off.

"Bye Paddle!" the little girl yelled to the murloc who just babbled back. That's when the duo heard a moan. They turned around and saw the blonde boy shaking his hand and getting up.

"Y-you…" he snarled at the druid before him. "You're a druid!" he yelled in shock.

The man chuckled and removed his cape, showing the most known and wanted druid in all of Azeroth and Kalimdor. Amu gaped at the man she just met, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi… and I am a druid." He mumbled quietly.

"So you are… You are also the leader of the Midnight Dream… A tribe full of thieves and murderers" Tadase growled. Ikuto smirked and they both stared at each other. Then, the boy picked up a pitchfork and charged towards the man.

"Look out!" Amu screamed and the man vanished instantly. Amu and Tadase both looked around in pure shock until…

"ARGH!" and not even a second later, Tadase was pinned to the ground by giant roots. Amu stared down at the suffocating Tadase until she heard a loud continuous clap.

"Nice try warrior… Sadly, it does not work that way…" Ikuto leaned down towards the blonde before him.

"Tadase Hitori, prince of the village Seiyo and in line for king. A warrior just like his father, Tsumugu Hitori. Also the son of a mother with the powers of a hot-headed mage, Midori Hitori. How interesting…" Then his foot slammed into the boy's chest, causing Amu to gasp at the once kind man before her.

"In line for the kingdom? You? Ha! Do not make me laugh. You as a king would end this dreadful land of ours." His foot dug down deeper into the boy's chest until,

"STOP IT!" the goddess before him yelled causing his gaze to wander towards the honey eyed girl before him.

"'Stop' you say?" he released his foot from the stomach of the prince and slowly prowled towards the little girl who was shaking.

"This man harmed innocent nature. A human being. Yet, you tell me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to stop?" The man was now a giant black cat and pinned the girl to the ground.

"I don't think so little girl…" then he let out a ferocious roar in her face. He expected her to beg for mercy, cry, scream for help but, he did not expect what he received. A hug?

Amu grabbed onto the giant creature before her and cuddled into his fur. He smelled like the forest she goes to and picks berries. The one next to the lake. She smiled softly into his mane and closed her eyes. She couldn't help herself, he was just… adorable to her.

Ikuto couldn't believe this. He felt his body grow hot and his heart beating rapidly. His tail swished all over the place while his ears twitched upon his head. Slowly, since he was new to this 'be kind hearted' thing, he placed a paw on the girls back and brought her in, hugging her back.

"It's nice… and comforting." He purred softly to himself. Then, his ears twitched, warning him the warrior arose. However, he didn't want to leave the warmth emitting from this child. He wanted to be loved, cared for, and… the action human's called hugged.

Tadase slowly crept to the giant cat and his future wife. He grabbed the pitchfork from the floor and crept up to the druid. Then, with power he knew he had deep down inside, he pushed the cat off of Amu and pinned it to the ground. The cat roared in rage since it lost its sense of love and warmth. Amu begged Tadase not to hurt it but Tadase had enough of this.

"BEGONE BEAST!" and he raised the pitchfork before letting it drop and…

It landing on a bubble of sparkles.

"W-what in Arthas's name?" he turned towards Amu and saw her golden eyes completely yellow and in focus. Mist erupted and her hands glowed white, her pink hair out of the ponytail and waving all around in the air. Tadase gasped in pure shock at her beauty and Ikuto was the same.

First to regain he got up and pinned Tadase back on the ground. He growled in a threatening way before knocking the kid out with his head. 'There! Now he would think it was a dream.' Ikuto thought proudly. Then he turned to the girl who was still glowing except her hair wasn't flowing everywhere now. She was losing her powers and hurting herself. Ikuto arose in his normal form now and walked over to her, completely naked and grabbed her body.

"Amu…" he whispered in her ear. "Wake up Amu. I'm safe." She still stayed the same and Ikuto's eyes held a hint of worry. He had never trained a priest before. That was the paladin's job. Ikuto took a deep and calming breath and began mumbling a few words.

Amu felt powerful and didn't want to stop. Suddenly, she felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes in fear of death to see sparkles everywhere. They widened and immediately the bubble disappeared, her hair was back to normal on the ground, and her eyes were their normal color. She looked down at her hands to see they were their normal color to. When she looked past her hands to the ground, she saw it was gone. There was nothing but stars around them. She turned and looked behind her, seeing Ikuto and his eyes completely blue.

"W-what is this?" she yelled. "Where am I!" Ikuto let his smirk crawl onto his face and sighed. Finally his eyes turned back to normal and everything vanished.

"That was Tranquility. It's a move druids use to calm down people all around them. Druids let humans see whatever they want to see so that way people keep their powers in control. However, I use it to get people to do what I want. What I wanted you to do was calm down your powers and thank Elune you did."

"Wait… TADASE!" she shrieked and ran over towards the blonde prince. "Will he be ok? Is he hurt? Did I kill him! Oh no! What will Priestess Utau say? Oh dear oh dear oh dear! You!" she jumped and pointed a finger towards the druid who was about to leave.

"Yes?" he asked casually.

"Yes… Yes? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! THIS MAN IS PROBABLY DEAD! THE FUTURE PRINCE! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YES? ARE YOU CR-" then his lips met hers. She hadn't even noticed he made his way towards her. Her eyes remained wide until he separated from her, still cupping her face.

"He will be fine. So will you. I am about to both make you forget everything. Understand?" Amu just stared at the beautiful man with a blush. She never noticed his toned skin, eyes like midnight skies, or his silky hair.

"Hello? Earth to pinky?" Hearing that woke her up.

"H-Huh? Wha- WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME!" she screeched and Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle. She really was easy to tease.

"And I'm not pinky!" she stated, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh?" he asked with a smirk. "And what is your name?" she stared at the man and sighed.

"Amu, Amu Hinamori. My sister is the famous Priestess Utau Hoshina." Ikuto stared at the priestess's assistant and smirked. So Utau was a priest huh… How cute.

"Well Hinamori, let me just tell you it does me great honors to meet a legendary priestess's assistant like you…" He said smoothly and kissed her hand, causing her to blush, if possible, even more.

She snatched her hand from his grip and crossed her arms.

"Y-You don't have to be so formal you know. You can just call me Amu…" Ikuto looked startled for a moment till he smiled.

"Amu huh… It's a beautiful name…"

"Thanks…" she mumbled. Ikuto smiled and hugged her from behind while Amu squeaked.

"I must go Amu. I must take away your memory as well." Amu looked up in shock.

"W-why?!" the man only pointed to the prince and she understood. "Oh…" she mumbled. "You don't wanna get into trouble…" he nodded. She turned around, grabbed his hands, and began jumping up and down.

"I won't tell! I won't! I won't! I won't! I-" Ikuto held a finger to her lips and stopped her protests.

"I understand you won't but, I'm sorry Amu… I will never forget the kind deed you have done for me. Maybe one day we will meet again."

"W-wait!" she yelled. He leaned forward his face infront of hers and hand on the back of her head. He rose an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"W-will you still be my friend?" she asked quickly. His eyes widened in astonishment. A friend? That was it. She didn't want to forget because she wanted a friend? He smiled and chuckled in amusement. Amu's gaze held firm.

"Is that it? If so, I will grant that wish." Finally her straight and firm face turned into one of pure happiness including a smile.

"Really! I'm glad." She grabbed a hand and laced their fingers together. "If that's the case, and you will grant my wish of being a friend, I'll let you erase my memory. I want to see you again Ikuto. You're really nice and cool, not like what others say. I like you a lot, so… I'm glad. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and I hope Paddle is ok. Oh yeah! Make sure Paddle is ok!"

Ikuto was truly smiling for once in years. He nodded to her every wish agreeing.

"How about this Amu." she looked up at him. "The next time I see you, I will give you your memory back, alright?" Amu smiled softly and nodded.

He nodded as well and closed his eyes in concentration. His hand began to glow pink and Amu slowly felt her eyes closing.

She fell into a deep darkness but, she was able to hear one last thing.

"May Elune grant you strength… Amu…"

.

Amu woke up panting and sweating. Utau rushed into her room.

"Amu dear, are you ok?" Amu looked up at the blonde haired priestess and felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh Amu dear!" she ran over and hugged Amu.

'Maybe…' Amu thought. 'Maybe it was all just a dream?'

.

A lone warlock and shaman were walking through the forest.

"Please Kairi!" the brunette begged.

"No Yaya…" stated the emerald haired warlock.

"But Kairi, Yaya really wants to see it… PLEASE!" she pleaded and began pulling on the sleeve of his robe. Kairi sighed and mumbled a 'Fine' then summoned out a giant blob of darkness.

"HEY THERE BLUBBLES!" Yaya screamed out and hugged the giant blob of darkness to death.

"I'm sorry Voidwalker…" Kairi mumbled and the shadow just nodded. That's when the bushes began to rustle and the blob stood straighter. Kairi whispered a 'Get ready!' to Yaya who nodded in response.

"K-Kairi…" a voice wheezed and slowly, out crawled a black bear. Kairi and Yaya stared at the thing in shock and recognized the patterns all over its body.

"I-Ikuto!" Kairi yelled and ran over to it along with Yaya trailing behind.

"Ikuto, Yaya wants to know what happened!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Yaya…" he mumbled softly. "I just used up a lot of magic… To… get… a…way…" and then his eyes closed over and his breathing turned shallow. Yaya began crying and Kairi told the blob to go get Kukai.

"What did you do!" Kairi mumbled to his king and gripped onto the bear tighter. Yaya summoned totems quickly and commanded them to heal the bear. A few moments later Kukai showed up, panting and gasping for air.

"Where is he!" he screamed and Yaya pointed to the sickly bear on Kairi's lap. The paladin rushed over and felt his friend's fore-head. It was a very high fever from over use of magic.

"Damn it Ikuto!" the paladin hissed and stood up quickly. He stood back a few feet and began chanting some unknown words. He remembered exactly what Ikuto taught him.

_(Flashback)_

_Kukai coughed as he laid there, back on the ground, gasping for air. Ikuto strutted over and shoved the staff on Kukai's stomach._

"_You're not trying hard enough…" he whispered quietly and Kukai growled. He was about ready to kill this stupid 'famous druid known throughout all the lands'. _

"_I am! You're just not a good teacher!" the young pally barked back. Ikuto smirked and whacked him on the legs causing him to jump and give a 'yip'. _

"_No, you just can't dodge fast enough. As a paladin, you wear heavy armor. We need to train your muscles to be able to deflect and dodge things quickly." Kukai mumbled a few colorful words and charged at the druid again._

"_I'll show you druid!" the paladin yelled and lifted the sword in the air. Then he felt his body lift up in thin air._

"_What the hell?" Kukai mumbled and then saw Ikuto on the floor. "Ha got ya!" he cheered until Ikuto began shaking._

"_I-Ikuto?" he said quietly and crept over to the Ikuto on the floor. He felt his master's head and saw it was hotter than a mage's fireball, and that is scorching._

"_Ikuto! What's going on what the hell do I do! AH!" Kukai began running around trying to think of something. ANYTHING!_

_Wait… There was a spell he remembered his grandmother told him._

_(Present)_

"HOLY RADIANCE!" Kukai screamed and suddenly the entire sky grew brighter. A ray of light hit Ikuto and his fever vanished. He felt heat course through his veins and it was like he was napping under a nice sunny day. Then it all vanished and Ikuto opened his eyes. He saw the warlock was staring at him with anger, disappointment, but mostly concern, Yaya bawling into a fit of tears from sadness and happiness, and Kukai smirking.

"Hey, I'm the guy who just saved your ass. Yeah, that's right. Paladin Kukai Souma, saved Tsukiyomi Ikuto's furry little ass. Who's the man? I am. That's right! I'M THE M-" Kukai got whacked with a staff and received a glare from the one with the 'furry little ass'.

"Care to repeat how furry my ass is paladin or should I just keep beating you with my staff. Better yet, wanna duel?" Kukai instantly shut up. He very well knew what that meant. It meant 'Sleepy Ikuto. You fuck with me, I kick your ass so hard you will wish you were dead'.

He smiled and said "Actually a simple thank you is enough…" Ikuto smiled at the man's wise choice and sat down cross legged.

"Thank you Kukai. You saved me and yourself" Ikuto smiled and Kukai gulped. Oh dear god…

"Enough you two…" the duo looked to see a wrathful Kairi and both of the men looked at each other.

"RUN THE WARLOCK IS A NUT BALL!" they shrieked and began running while the warlock chased the two.

Yaya giggled and chased after the three. "Yaya wants to play as well!"

And the four adventurers chased each other until dusk.

.

Neko: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOL I love this story. It gets my 'ADVENTURE ON' :D

Ikuto: o.o… Adventure… on?

Neko: Yeah… You know, wanna go find treasure, beat up dragons, blah blah blah?

Ikuto: Oh… I thought… (Looks at Amu and smirks)

Neko: o.O Hm? You thought what?

Ikuto: Huh? Oh nothing. Nevermind… (Snatches up Amu and goes into bedroom)

Neko: o.O?

Mxa: Looks like Ikuto is 'going on an adventure' of his own…

Neko: SOMEONE EXPLAIN PLEASE D:

Mxa: …So naïve… Life must be great for you! (Pets her head and wipes away fake anime tears)

Neko: ….(Sweatdrop) Um… anyway, R.R.E… Hey, wanna see something cool…?

Mxa: Depends… What is it…

Neko: (Holds up three fingers…) 3, 2, 1…

Neko: ROAD ROLLER!

Ikuto: (Rushes from room with only boxers and Yoru who was napping) RODA ROLLA! (Runs back into the room and continues… 'Adventuring')

Neko: (Smirk)

Mxa: o.o… Can I use that?

Neko: Sure :D

Mxa and Neko: BAI!


	3. The Noble Garden Festival

Neko: Wow, it's been a while!

Ikuto: I know right… o.o You've been focusing on Chokore Amour and now your back to this. WAY TO GO NEKO!

Neko: Dawww… Thanks!

Amu: (Pats back) So what happens now?

Neko: Well… Derp… Um… I have no clue.

Amu and Ikuto: (Face plant)

Neko: He he, I don't own Shugo Chara or World of Warcraft, just the lovely plot!

.

Pink and blonde locks swished back in forth as two women walked through the town of Goldshire.

"Someone please help me!" a girls voice called out. Violet eyes blinked and looked to see a little girl running away from a Kobald.

"Kobalds…" the pinkette said with disgust. It was a revolting rat yet, it ran and spoke like a human would. All they cared about was gold and their precious candles. The blonde sighed and whispered some words, the little girl instantly covered in a gold bubble.

"Power Word: Shield." The blonde said as the girl ran over to her.

"Go Amu." The blonde smirked as the pinkette did as well. The pinkette grabbed her staff from the ground and charged at the rat creature as it ran towards her.

"YOU NO TAKE MY CANDLE!" It cackled. And the two ran across each other, followed by the sound of a large slash. Both stood there in silence until the Kobald gasped, and fell to the ground.

"Shadow Word: Death." Amu whispered as she sat up and looked at the pigtailed holy priest that kissed the girl's forehead.

"May the light guide you friend." Utau said with a smile as the little girl ran off. Amu walked over with a smile of her own.

"That was very good Amu. Shadow is a nice talent for you. However, I would prefer Discipline." Discipline was a good talent for Amu, sure. Conversely, she just didn't think it was the best for her.

"Then how would I defend myself Priestess Utau?" The older priest pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"The name as other Disciplined Priestesses would defend themselves. Let others defend or defend with the Holy power!" Amu shook her head.

"Sorry Utau. I'm a Shadow. I hate people protecting me and I like to do things on my own."

Utau rubbed the pinkette's back and sighed. "I understand Amu, when you lost your mother and father, it-" Amu slapped Utau's hand away and proceded to walk into town.

"Come on, let's head off to Stormwind, Tadase is waiting." Utau watched as the Shadow Priest's long pink hair swayed side to side and her strong honey golden eyes blinked in the sun's rays. She really was stunning but, the poor girl could be so stubborn sometimes! Utau quickly caught up and the two walked together, unknowing to them that someone was watching.

.

It was a breezy summer day as the Noblegarden festival was heard outside of the major towns. A black cat's tail twitched as a young mage plucked up the colored egg and opened it to find nothing inside. She looked around and growled in anger while the cat above licked it's lips. It was a delicious treat indeed!

A pink bunny hopped over to his tree and when it thought no one was looking, set down another brightly colored egg. That's when the cat pounced, only to bang it's head against and paladin.

"Damn it Kukai!" the black cat cursed but managed to grab the egg. "Buzz off and find your own territory." Kukai pouted and stood up.

"Ikuto! I need that egg! It has the chocolate that I KUKAI SOUMA THY HOLY PALADIN NEEDS!" Ikuto scoffed as he felt it move. Both of the boys rose an eyebrow and stared down at the egg as it kept twitching. Ikuto stared at it until it burst and a…tree branch?

"I got… A tree branch?" Kukai laughed and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"A DRUID GETTING A TREE BRANCH! AH HAHA!" Ikuto felt a pulse mark on his head and smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

Kukai was laughing until he suddenly smoke appeared around him. He looked up and saw Ikuto biting his lip in an attempt to keep in his laughter. It was all in vain.

"K-Kukai…" he burst into a fit of laughter as the paladin stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What dude! Tell me!" the brunette huffed.

"L-Look for yourself!" Ikuto laughed pointing towards the lake. Kukai peered down and saw a brown rabbit with a green bow and emerald eyes staring back at him.

"T-The branch…" he gasped while Ikuto kept rolling around the floor.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kukai roared and charged after the Druid as he ran off in his cheetah form into the forest.

.

Neko: That's all I'm writing for now… :P

Ikuto: (Chuckles softly to himself) Hehe… Kukai's a rabbit… Hehe-OW!

Kukai: (Kicked the back of Ikuto's head) You deserved it! (Hops away with a bunny frown)

Neko: (Raises an eyebrow) O-k then. This actually happened though and was pretty funny xD Sigh… I miss World of Warcraft…

Amu: I'm the one who is BA this time aren't I?

Neko: (Smiles and nods) For a while… Anyway, R.R.E and see ya guys later! HAPPY NOBLE GARDEN FESTIVAL AND HAPPY-

Everyone: HAPPY EASTER!

Neko: CHOU! :3


End file.
